Die Wahl des Weges
by Mirija
Summary: Snape und Lucius Malfoy in einem entscheidenden Gespräch OneShot. Wenns gefällt, lest doch auch in meine anderen OneShots rein!


Disclaimer: Alles JKR, mir nix, keine Kohle  
Rating: K+  
Warnungen: Keine  
Summary: Snape und Lucius Malfoyin einem entscheidenden Gespräch

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Die Wahl des Weges (von Mirija)

Er apparierte nahe den Eingangstoren zu seinem Zuhause. Malfoy Manor. Stumm stand er da und blickte zu dem stolzen Herrenhaus hinauf. Stolz. So war seine Familie immer gewesen. Dafür stand auch er. Das war es, was er auch an seinen Sohn weitergab.

Seine Kleidung aus bestem Tuch, seine Schuhe poliert, der Gehstock mit dem silbernen Knauf – seine ganze Erscheinung zeigte, wie wohlhabend seine Familie war. Die weißblonden Haare schulterlang, die Gesichtszüge beherrscht – sie strahlten die Arroganz und Überlegenheit desjenigen aus, der weiß, dass er über Macht und Einfluss verfügt.

Doch in den grauen Augen, irgendwo weit hinten verborgen, war neben der Kälte des Blicks ganz selten auch eine unscheinbare Flamme des Zweifels zu finden. Nie brach sie wirklich an die Oberfläche, doch ab und an verschaffte sie sich in dieser düsteren Seele Raum. Dann erkannte ihr Besitzer für einen kurzen Moment, was er wirklich war.

Nur ein Mörder.

In diesen kurzen Augenblicken, einen Wimpernschlag lang, durchzuckte ihn die Wahrheit: Der Stolz – nur Tradition ohne Wert.  
Der Reichtum – ererbt, nicht verdient.  
Der Einfluss – vergänglich, nur an die Machthaber gebunden.  
Er selbst – nur ein Spielball.

Er blickte sich um. Der Abend dämmerte, die Schatten um ihn wurden länger. So wie auch die Schatten auf seiner Seele.

Leise flüsterte er ins Halbdunkel: „Kann so viel Schuld überhaupt vergeben werden?"

Wispernd hörte er es in den Ästen der alten Bäume raunen: „Nein … nein, so viel Schuld kann nicht vergeben werden.  
So viele Tote können nicht vergessen werden.  
So viele Schreie können nicht ungehört,  
so viele Qualen nicht unbemerkt bleiben."

Und wenn dann das Dunkel der Nacht die Abenddämmerung erfolgreich besiegt hatte, dann hatte auch die Kälte die Flamme des Zweifels wieder zum Erlöschen gebracht. Die Nacht, die die Tiere verstummen ließ, ließ auch seine Seele still erstarren.

Zu weit, zu weit war er den Weg gegangen. Niemand würde ihn retten. Niemand würde es wollen. Nur der Tod könnte Erlösung bringen von der Leere.

Manchmal, wenn er in der Winkelgasse war, dann wollte er es hinausschreien: „Seht ihr es nicht? Seid ihr so blind? Erkennt ihr einen Mörder nicht, nur weil er seidene Roben trägt?"

Die Unwissenheit der anderen amüsierte ihn schon lange nicht mehr.

Mittlerweile war er am Manor angekommen. Ehrerbietend öffnete ihm ein unterwürfiger Hauself die Tür und flüsterte: „Im Salon wartet Besuch, Professor Snape kam vor einer Stunde, Herr!"

Nach einem unwirschen Kopfnicken entfernte sich der Hauself augenblicklich mit dem schweren Ausgehumhang.

Nach einem kurzen Blick in einen der vielen Spiegel in der Eingangshalle, zupfte Lucius seinen Kragen zurecht und betrat dann mit der wohleinstudierten Eleganz und einem überheblich-nichtssagenden Gesichtsausdruck den Salon.

Als er feststellte, dass tatsächlich nur Snape anwesend war, entspannte er sich zunächst ein wenig und ließ sich ihm gegenüber in einen Sessel nieder. Mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen und neu erwachtem Misstrauen fragte er dann aber unfreundlich: „Du kommst sehr prompt!", da Snape keinerlei Anstalten machte, seine rasche Ankunft zu erklären.

Snape antwortete nicht.

Lucius goss sich ebenfalls ein Glas von dem Wein ein, wie es Snape schon in der Hand hielt. Er prostete Snape zu und bemerkte: „Auf ihn!"

Jeder hätte nun vermutet, er meine Voldemort, den dunklen Lord, aber Snape nickte nur und entgegnete: „Auf Draco!" Mit diesem Trinkspruch, den sie wie eine Losung benutzten, versicherten sie sich gegenseitig ihrer wahren Identitäten.

Dann schwiegen sie sich eine Weile an, bis Lucius anhob zu sprechen. Er drehte bedächtig sein Weinglas in der Hand und blickte gebannt auf die dunkelrote Flüssigkeit. „Haben wir das alles wirklich gewollt?"

„Warum fragst du das ausgerechnet mich?" entgegnete Snape leise.

„Weil ich mich so verändert habe" fügte Lucius nachdenklich an.

„So?" Snape hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Du warst doch schon immer was du bist!"

Lucius ignorierte die kalte Ausdrucksweise, kannte er doch seinen langjährigen Freund zu gut, um sich so leicht ärgern zu lassen.

„Am Anfang, da dachte ich noch, es wäre die einmalige Chance mächtig und einflussreich zu werden. Das Geschwätz über Muggel und Schlammblüter, es hat mich nie interessiert. Unsere Familie hat sich noch nie mit ihnen abgeben müssen, unsere Wege kreuzen sich nicht. Ich dachte, es bliebe Geschwätz – aber dann kamen die ersten Überfälle. Schon damals war mir unklar, warum wir uns überhaupt die Hände an ihnen schmutzig machen. Und dann kamen die ersten Morde. Doch als ich es wagte, einmal Zweifel zu äußern und den Cruciatus zu spüren bekam, da habe ich mich schnell belehren lassen. Und schließlich bekam ich ja auch die Macht und den Einfluss, den ich mir wünschte." Er blickte kurz auf, dann fuhr er fort und in seiner Stimme schwang tiefe Resignation mit: „Ich kann Schmerz nicht gut ertragen und im Grunde bin ich … feige …"

Angelegentlich betrachtete Lucius seine Fußspitzen in den polierten Lederschuhen.

Snape blickte ihn unverwandt an.

Lucius sprach erneut: „Als du damals zu Dumbledore gegangen bist, hätte ich da auch eine Chance gehabt?"

Snape nickte langsam: „Ich denke schon."

„Und heute?" fragte Lucius weiter.

Snape zuckte mit den Achseln: „Es würde sicher niemand verstehen, aber Dumbledore neigt zu unkonventionellen Entscheidungen, die keiner versteht."

Lucius blickte auf und ein ironisches Lächeln zog sich über sein Gesicht. „Hast du sie dabei?"

Snape nickte langsam, griff in seine Robentasche und zog eine kleine Phiole hervor, die mit einer silbern schimmernden Flüssigkeit gefüllt war. Vorsichtig stellte er sie auf den Tisch vor sich. „Willst du es dir nicht noch einmal überlegen?"

Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. „Es wird schmerzfrei und würdig sein?"

Wieder nickte Snape langsam.

Lucius fuhr fort: „Und du kennst deine Pflichten?" Seine Gedanken gingen zu Draco, aber sie verweilten nur einen kurzen Moment.

Snape nickte kurz und erhob sich. „Brauchst du noch etwas?"

Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit spielte ein echtes Lächeln um Lucius Lippen. „Nein, es wird Zeit, dass ich gehe. Darum begib auch du dich zurück nach Hogwarts, mein Freund. Ich hatte früher immer gedacht, dass die starken Mauern Hogwarts den Schwächlingen darin Stärke und Schutz geben würden. Ich habe mich geirrt. Hogwarts ist eine Feste, weil die Stärke der Menschen darin sie uneinnehmbar macht. Du bist einer von ihnen, du gehörst dorthin. Ich nicht."

Snape verließ Malfoy Manor ohne ein weiteres Wort. Die Nacht war hereingebrochen und es gab keine Schatten mehr, nur noch Dunkelheit. Doch in den Ästen der alten Bäume hörte man es immer noch raunen: „Die Schuld, diese Schuld … nie kann sie vergeben werden …"

Bevor Snape apparierte, blickte er zurück zum Manor. Dies sollte wohl sein letzter Besuch hier gewesen sein.

ENDE

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews sind immer gerne gesehen!


End file.
